iceagefranchisefandomcom-20200215-history
20th Century Fox
Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation (also spelt 20th Century Fox or just simply Fox) is the film company that distributes the Ice Age movies and as well as other Blue Sky Studios movies. The studio is one of the American film studios. Located in the Century City area of Los Angeles, just west of Beverly Hills, the studio is a subsidiary of The Walt Disney Studios, the media conglomerate owned by The Walt Disney Company. The company was founded on December 28, 1934, as the result of a merger of two entities, Fox Film Corporation founded by William Fox in 1915, and Twentieth Century Pictures, begun in 1933 by Darryl F. Zanuck and company. Scrat is sometimes considered as the mascot for 20th Century Fox. = Notable and popular movies/movie seriesSome films listed here were only founded and/or distrubuted by 20th Century Fox, not necessarily produced directly by the studio. = 1960s Cleopatra Cleopatra is a 1963 film directed by Joseph L. Mankiewicz. The film starred Elizabeth Taylor, Richard Burton, Rex Harrison, Roddy McDowall and Martin Landau. The music score was by Alex North. Cleopatra chronicles the struggles of Cleopatra VII, the young Queen of Egypt, to resist the imperialist ambitions of Rome. Despite being a critical and commercial failure, it was a four-time Academy Award winner. The movie turned out to be very expensive, although it was the highest grossing film of the year, 20th only recovered half of the money spent for its production. 20th Century Fox's foundings were restored with the film The Sound of Music. The Sound of Music The Sound of Music is a 1965 musical film directed by Robert Wise and starring Julie Andrews in the lead role. The film is based on the Broadway musical The Sound of Music, with songs written by Richard Rodgers and Oscar Hammerstein II, and with the musical book written by the writing team of Howard Lindsay and Russel Crouse. The musical originated with the book The Story of the Trapp Family Singers by Maria von Trapp. It contains many popular songs, including "Edelweiss", "My Favorite Things", "Climb Ev'ry Mountain", "Do-Re-Mi", "Sixteen Going on Seventeen", and "The Lonely Goatherd", as well as the title song. The movie version was filmed on location in Salzburg, Austria and Bavaria in Southern Germany, and also at the 20th Century Fox Studios in California. It won a total of five Academy Awards including Best Picture in 1965 and is one of the most popular musicals ever produced. 1970s Star Wars Star Wars is a space opera (sci-fi/romance) film series conceived by George Lucas. The first film was released in May 25, 1977, by 20th Century Fox and became a worldwide phenomenon, spawning two immediate sequels, released in 3 year intervals. Sixteen years later, a prequel triology was released, with the final film "Revenge of the Sith" being released in 2005. 1980s Die Hard Die Hard is a 1988 action film directed by John McTiernan and written by Jeb Stuart and Steven E. de Souza. It is based on a 1979 novel by Roderick Thorp titled Nothing Lasts Forever, itself a sequel to the book The Detective. It stars Bruce Willis as the NYPD officer John McClane and Alan Rickman as terrorist thief Hans Gruber. A critical and commercial success, Die Hard propelled Willis' film career and established Rickman as a popular portrayer of villains in American film. The film also started the ''Die Hard'' series. 1990s Titanic Titanic is a 1997 American romantic drama film directed, written, co-produced and co-edited by James Cameron about the sinking of the RMS Titanic. It stars Leonardo DiCaprio as Jack Dawson and Kate Winslet as Rose DeWitt Bukater, two members of different social classes who fall in love aboard the ill-fated maiden voyage of the ship. The main characters and the central love story are fictional, but some characters (such as members of the ship's passengers and crew) are based on real historical figures. Gloria Stuart plays the elderly Rose, who narrates the film in a modern day framing device. The film was originally to be released on July 2, 1997, but post-production delays pushed back the film's release to December 19, 1997. Upon release, the film turned out to be an enormous critical and commercial success, winning eleven Academy Awards, including Best Picture. It became the highest-grossing film of all time, with a worldwide total of over $1.8 billion (it is the sixth-highest grossing in North America once adjusted for inflation). 2000s Ice Age Avatar One of 20th Century Fox's most popular movies known to man, Avatar is an American 3-D science fiction epic film directed by James Cameron, released on December 18, 2009 by 20th Century Fox. The film is Lightstorm Entertainment's latest project, and focuses on an epic conflict on a far-away world called Pandora, where humans and the native species of Pandora, the Na'vi, engage in war over the planet's resources and existence. The film is first titled Project 880, and was originally to be released on May 22, 2009, but post-production delays pushed back the film's release to December 18, 2009. The film was released in 2D, 3D and 4D formats, along with Dolby 3D, XpanD 3D and IMAX 3D releases in selected theaters. The film is being touted as a breakthrough in terms of filmmaking technology, for its development of 3D viewing and stereoscopic filmmaking with cameras that were specially designed for the film's production, and has already been slated for two awards. Avatar is officially rated PG-13 for intense epic battle sequences and warfare, sensuality, language and some smoking by the MPAA. Most Recent Films * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * I Love You, Beth Cooper * Aliens in the Attic * Post Grad (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) * All About Steve * Jennifer's Body * Fantastic Mr. Fox (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) * Avatar (first movie with new logo; one of 20th Century Fox's most popular movies known to man) * Alvin and the Chipmunks 2: The Squeakquel 2010s Most Recent Films * Tooth Fairy (last movie with 1994 CGI logo) * Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief * My Name Is Khan (with Fox Searchlight Pictures) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid * Date Night Upcoming films * Marmaduke - June 4, 2010 * The A-Team - June 11, 2010 * Knight and Day - June 25, 2010 * Predators - July 7, 2010 * Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps - September 24, 2010 * Ramona and Beezus - July 23, 2010 * Unstoppable - November 12, 2010 * Love and Other Drugs - November 24, 2010 * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader - December 10, 2010 * Gulliver's Travels - December 22, 2010 * Rio - April 8, 2011 * Machete - TBA 2010 Image Gallery Image:Fox-iceage.jpg|The 20th Century Fox logo in the trailer for Ice Age and the international trailer and TV spots for Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Image:Fox-iceage2.jpg|The 20th Century Fox logo in the trailer for Ice Age: The Meltdown. Image:Fox-iceage3.jpg|The 20th Century Fox logo in the trailer for Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Image:211789_pm.jpg|20th Century Fox's logo (1994-2009) See also * Blue Sky Studios * Ice Age (series) Notes Trivia * In the trailers for Ice Age, the 20th Century Fox logo is tinted in blue and plunged into darkness, turning in a snow squall of the most beautiful effect. * In the trailer for Ice Age: The Meltdown, the weather in the 20th Century Fox logo changes from snow to burning hot. * In Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, the 20th Century Fox logo appears carved in stone with snow topping it among a prehistoric backdrop. A volcano pit replaces the "stage" and the frontmost searchlight is replaced by a smoke spawing geyser. Usually, this variant has been plastered over with the regular 1994 20th Century Fox logo with 1997 fanfare on current prints of the movie. * The new 20th Century Fox logo was animated by Blue Sky Studios. External Links and Bibliography * Fox website * 20th Century Fox article in Wikipedia * Die Hard article on Wikipedia * Cleopatra article on Wikipedia * Star Wars article on Wikipedia * The Sound of Music article on Wikipedia Category:Companies